Dark Love
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Hermione's mom is murdered and this changes Hermione. Could a certain blond be attracted to her new change? BIG AU! Pleave R&R!


Disclaimer: This is a very AU fic. None of them go to Hogwarts. They go to a regular highschool. Hermione/Draco  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. 'Another day of school' Hermione thought. She sat up and placed her legs on the ground. She got out of bed and went over to her red oak dresser. She pulled out her black jeans with the red loops and rings on them and set them on her bed. She rumaged through another drawer and pulled out her 'Ramones' belly t-shirt. She put on her jeans and t-shirt and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her black hair fell down to her waist. Over the summer she had it straightened and she dyed it. Her green eyes stared back at her as she looked at herself. She was very different from last year. Last year her hair was brown and wavy and she wore preppy stuff. Now she was pretty much goth/punk. Since she hadn't seen any of her friends over the summer, no one had seen her amazing transformation. She now had her belly button peirced, both of her ears peirced four times, and she had a tattoo. It was a little japaneese symbol on her back that meant 'darknes'. And that's what her life was now. Darkness.  
  
Nothing had really happened to make Hermione undergo this change. It just sorta happened. Puberty probably had a something to do with it. And the fact that her mother had died was probably the biggest impact. Someone had broken into their house while they were sleeping. He stabbed her and took all their money and valuables. Hermione woke up and went to see her mom because she was usually awake by the time Hermione woke up. Hermione found her mom stone cold with her white sheets bloodied. She was in so much shock she fainted. Soon her father found her and called the police. He held Hermione and she cried until she had no more tears to shed. That was pretty much the end of Hermione Granger. At least, the old one.  
  
Now Hermione was putting on her black leather trench coat and was walking out of the door. She walked to school thinking of what people's reactions will be to her changes. 'I'll find out soon enough' Hermione thought. She continued walking to school until she bbumped into someone. She looked up to see her long time enemy. Jennifer Powers. Jennifer turned around to look at Hermione. She had on a pink frilly skirt and matching top. She looked Hermione up and down and smirked.  
  
"Wow," Jennifer laughed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"'What?' Have you looked in the mirror?" Jennifer questioned.  
  
"Yeah, actually I have. I forgot that you couldn't. How much money have your parents spent on replacing mirrors? $1000?," Hermione retaliated. She shoved passed Jennifer and her groupies and continued to school.  
  
"Bitch," Hermione said once she was out of ear-shot.  
  
Hermione walked through the park and saw Morganton Highschool towering over her. She took a deep breath and walked up the stone steps to the school. She pressed on the doors and they opened revealing her peers to her. Many heads turned as Hermione walked by. She ignored them until she reached her locker. She twisted in her combination and grabbed her books out of her bag. The locker shook as Hermione threw her bag in it. She slammed her locker and turned. There they were.  
  
"'Mione?" a red head asked.  
  
"Is that you?" another boy questioned.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She embraced the two in a tight hug.  
  
"It is you!" Ron said as he hugged back. They released eachother.  
  
"You sure have changed," Harry commented.  
  
"Bloody right you have!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess I have," Hermione mumbled as she looked at her feet.  
  
"You three ought to be off to class," a voice said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Snape," Ron said.  
  
Snape continued down the hall. Hermione gave Ron and Harry a look before scurrying of to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in her chair and set her books down. She pulled out her journal and started writing.  
  
My Darkness  
  
A pigment of my body  
  
a fragment of my heart  
  
a thought of my mind  
  
Stalking me in my journey  
  
possesing me in my dreams  
  
taking control of my life  
  
The one thing that I truly understand  
  
running through my veins  
  
suffocating my sanity  
  
Giving me the strength  
  
pushing me forward  
  
helping me move on.  
  
By, Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione smiled as she read it over. She saw a hand, but it was to late. Draco Malfoy had snatched her journal and was flipping through the pages. He smirked at her.  
  
"What do we have here?" Draco asked mockingly.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy," Hermione said darkly.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I am," Hermione stated as she punched Draco square in the stomach. The journal fell form his hands as his knees hit the ground. Draco doubled over grabbing his stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my stuff again," Hermione threatened as she sat down just as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short chapter for the beginning, but I need to see what you think. I have ideas for the next chapter but need to see if they fit with what you want. Please reveiw. I need feedback! 


End file.
